familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Khandayats
Below is a list of people from the Khandayat community from Odisha in Media, Politics, Industry, Literature, Academics, and Religion Media *Biren Routray, veteran Ollywood actor, acting in many movies including Hisab Nikas *Elina Samantray, recent Ollywood actress *Samaresh Routray, Ollywood actor, television personality and producer appearing in more than 30 Odia films. Also the director of Music company, OdiaOne. *''Swora Arabinda'' Muduli, famous classical musician who is known for devotional bhajans of Lord Jagannath. *''Bhajan Samrat'' Bhikari Bal, most famous devotional mantra and bhajan singer of Odisha. *Archita Sahu, one of the leading actress in Ollywood *Barsha Priyadarshini, one of the leading actress for long time in Ollywood *Bijaya Jena, Model, Actress, and director Politics *Utkal Keshari Dr. Harekrushna Mahatab (INC). Born into an aristocratic Khandayat family, he became a freedom fighter and the first Chief Minister of Odisha *Bakshi Jagabandhu, one of the greatest freedom fighters and commander for King forces in Khurda, who sparked off the Paik Rebellion against British Rule in 1817 *Gajapati Maharaja Dibyasingha Deb, incumbent statutory head of Puri Royal Family. Considered by the devotees as Adhyasevak of Lord Jagannath. *Nilamani Routray, (Janata Party), was one of the chief ministers of Odisha. *Veer Surendra Sai, one of India's greatest freedom fighters from Odisha *Srikant Kumar Jena, Former Union Minister and Congress leader. *Kalikesh Narayan Singh Deo, BJD leader and MP from Balangir district. *Sir Rajendra Narayan Singh Deo, Order of the Indian Empire (KCIE), last princely ruler of Patna State in Odisha, and one of the chief ministers of Odisha. *Binod Kanungo, renowned Odia author, veteran freedom fighter, educator, social reformer and Gandhian. Also one of pioneering journalists for the The Samaja *Arkesh Singh Deo, BJD leader. Grandson of late Rajendra Narayan Singh Deo. *Manmohan Samal, BJP State President *RP Swain, BJD minister. *Rabi Ray, First Odia to be speaker of Loksabha. *Baishnab Charan Parida, social activist, writer, and BJD MP for Lok Sabha. Famous for trying to bring the Odisha Official Language Act of 1954. *Bhartruhari Mahtab, BJD leader and MP of 16th Lok Sabha from Cuttack constituency. Literature *Utkal Vyasa Kabi Fakir Mohan Senapati, one of Odisha greatest poets. Considered the father of Odia Nationalism and literature.[http://www.hindu.com/lr/2005/11/06/stories/2005110600280600.htm Mohapatra, Himansu S. (6 November 2005) "Literary Review: Against insularity in literature and criticism" The Hindu, newspaper India] *Sarala Das, also known as Sideshwar Parida, is the first recorded Odia poet and scholar to write in Odia. Translated Ramayana and Mahabharata from Sanskrit into Odia. *Pratibha Ray, one of leading contemporary writers who has written much on the issues of feminism and social issues of Odisha. *Gopal Chhotray, considered one of the chief architects of modern Odia Theatre. *Natabar Samantaray, Odia Literary critic. Did critical reviews of the works of writers such as *Fakir Mohan Senapati and Radhanath Ray. *Sachidananda Routray, a prolific writer and poet. Received the Jnanpith Award, highest literary honor in India. *Madhusudan Rao, Odia poet in the colonial times. Also known as Bhaktakabi (trans. Religious Poet). Academics *Bhanu Pratap Jena, American cellular biologist, distinguished professor from Wayne State University, famous for the discovery of porosome. 1. Horber, J. K. H. and Miles, M. J. (2003) Scanning Probe Evolution in Biology. Science, 302:1002-1005. *Achyuta Samanta, academician, and ounder of Kalinga Institute of Industrial Technology (KIIT); Kalinga Institute of Social Sciences (KISS), and Kalinga Institute of Medical Sciences (KIMS). *Kamalakanta Jena, famous physicist, writer, and scientific journalist. Received many awards in regards to pursuit of superlative science. orissabarta.com: Ispat Sahitya Sansad celebrates 40th Anniversary References